Who Wants to Win A Million Episode 1
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: The first episode of Who Wants to Win A Million


Title: Who Wants To Win A Million Episode 1  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The way the producer had planed to have the  
contestants introduced to the world was to show a  
picture of them, one at a time and have stats about  
them on the picture like their job, their age,  
family. After the picture was taken off the screen  
it would show one of them walking toward the boat  
with a backpack slung over their shoulder. They  
filmed all the contestants doing that. All 16 all  
them. After they filmed that all the contestants  
were gathered in this little room and kept waiting  
until Mark Tiller could speak to them.  
The producers thought they had everything under  
control until they got all 16 contestants together.   
The plan was that the 16 contestants wouldn't know  
each other. that was the plan. When Mark Tiller  
selected these contestants he had no clue that they  
knew each other, but they did. It seemed that Mic  
Brumby once served under AJ Chegwidden as well as  
Victor Galendiz, Sarah Mackenzie, Harmon Rabb, Bud  
Roberts, Lauren Singer, and Jason Tiner. Alexander  
Nelson was the SECNAV and they all served under him.  
Then there was Thomas Boone and old friend of Harmon  
Rabb's father. Elizabeth Hawks was a former RIO of  
Harmon Rabb's. Jack Keeter was a friend of Harmon  
Rabb's as well as Clayton Webb. Clark Palmer was a  
man that Harmon Rabb once put in prison and Jordan  
Parker and Renee Peterson were an ex-girlfriend and  
girlfriend of Harmon Rabb's. This guy knew  
everybody.   
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Mark walked  
into the room where all the contestants were  
standing around talking. When they heard Mark's  
voice they stopped and turned around. "I  
understand that everyone here knows everyone else  
and since the show wasn't supposed to know everybody  
else I ask that while on camera you act like you  
don't know each other. If you give off any  
information that you know each other on camera you  
will be disqualified and be removed from the island.  
Now on the island we'll have two teams, for now they  
will be team one and team two until you can come up  
with a name that you want. Okay now when I call out  
your name I ask that you come and stand over here  
with the rest of your teammates. The members of team  
one are Mic Brumby, AJ Chegwidden, Victor Galendiz,  
Sarah Mackenzie, Jordan Parker, Harmon Rabb, Bud  
Roberts, and Jason Tiner." Everybody who's name was  
just called walked over to where Mark was and stood  
waiting for further instructions.   
"That means that Team two will be made of Thomas  
Boone, Elizabeth Hawks, Jack Keeter, Alexander  
Nelson, Clark Palmer, Renee Peterson, Lauren Singer,  
and Clayton Webb. Now that everybody knows what team  
you're on please follow Mr. Landers to the boat that  
will take you to the island." The group walked out  
wondering what this new adventure would bring.   
  
Next Week  
Millions of households around the US  
  
"Tonight on Who Wants to Win a Million... We meet  
the contestants." Came the voice of a man.   
The intro came on showing clips of previous  
shows. After a few commercials from the local TV  
station and the sponsors the show came back on and  
revealed the secret host, Dan Landers.  
"Tonight we will meet the 16 contestants and  
watch as they go through a series of games that will  
determine who is on who's team. Let's meet our first  
contestant, Retired Navy Admiral Thomas Boone." A  
picture of Tom Boone was flashed on screen as facts  
about him were written on the screen. The next how  
was of Tom walked toward a run down boat and  
climbing aboard.   
The next picture was of a taller man without a  
lot of hair and a stern face.   
"Our next contestant is Admiral AJ Chegwidden  
the Judge Advocate General of the United States  
Navy." The picture and stats disappeared as it  
showed the AJ walking onto the boat with a bag slung  
over his shoulder. They did this for all 16  
contestants then went to commercial.   
When the show came back on they split the large  
group into teams and elected a captain. The captain  
would call heads or tails in the coin toss to see  
what section of the beach would be theirs. Team one  
elected AJ and team two elected Alexander. Both men  
walked up to Dan and AJ told Alexander that he may  
call the coin first. Dan flipped the coin and  
Alexander called heads. Lucky for team one that the  
coin landed on tails and they got to choose what  
part of the beach they wanted. After discussing it  
with his team AJ told Dan that they wanted the  
section of the beach to the left of them and the two  
groups left.   
Apparently team one chose the right section  
because after doing a little bit of exploring Harm  
and Mac found a cave not far from the beach but far  
back and in the woods enough that it would protect  
the group from any harsh winds and rains that came  
in from the ocean. While most of the group brought  
in the things they grabbed from the boat and the  
things they brought with them into the cave, Harm,  
Gunny, and AJ went in search of food supplies and  
stuff to make walls and a door with. When they  
returned to the cave Gunny's arms were filled with  
vines while Harm and AJ came back caring long  
branches of trees.  
"What are you going to do with those?" Mac asked  
when she saw the men approaching.   
"Well, Mac the branches will be used to make a  
wall at the entrance of the cave and to build a wall  
so we have something to change behind without  
everybody seeing." Harm replied.  
"And the vines will hold the branches together."  
The men threw down their supplies and started to  
make the wall that would cover the entrance to the  
cave.   
"How are you going to get that to stand up?"  
Brumby came over asking making fun of their idea.   
"We planned on leaning it up against the top of  
the cave and sacuring it with the vines. What's it  
to you Brumby?" AJ asked getting up in Brumby's  
face.  
"Nothing mate. That's just not what I would have  
done if I was in the outback." Was Brumby's smart  
elck reply.  
"Well were not in the outback are we?" Harm  
looked up from where he was working with Gunny.  
"Mic let's go before this gets out of hand." Mac  
led Brumby to the back of the cave.  
"You think they'll let us trade Brumby for  
somebody else?" Harm asked AJ and Gunny.  
"I wish. I'd almost take Singer over him." Gunny  
said. "I said almost." When he saw the looks Harm  
and AJ were giving him.  
  
Team Two's Camp  
  
Team two wasn't doing so well. The only thing  
they could think of to use for shelter was to take  
tree branches and make teepee's out of them using  
palm tree leaves.After making five teepees the group  
was finished with their shelters the only problem  
was figuring out who got a teepee to themselves.   
"Keeter and I'll share a thing." Webb said  
pointing to one of the shelters.  
"Alright." Tom agreed and Webb and Keeter began  
moving thing into their home for the next three  
months.  
"Tom why don't me and you move into that one  
over there." Alexander said pointing to a teepee  
furthest away from everybody else.  
"Sure." Tom agreed. "So that leaves you Clark to  
a place by yourself and now the ladies must decide."  
Tom looked at all the women who didn't seem to want  
to share with each other.  
"I don't care as long as I have a place to  
sleep." Skates told them.  
"I really would like to have a place to myself."  
Renee piped in.   
"Skates you used to be a RIO right?" Singer  
asked not saying anything about Harm because they  
were on camera.  
"Yeah. So?"  
"I'll share a place with Skates." Singer grabbed  
all her stuff and walked to the closest teepee. The  
other's followed taking their own stuff to their new  
homes.  
  
Team One's Camp  
An Hour Later  
  
An hour later Gunny, AJ, and Harm had the wall  
at the front of the cave up and the changing wall  
set up and were in the process of getting their beds  
made up when Jordan walked over to the group.  
"Guys I was taking a walk and I found these  
rocks that would go great in the front of the cave  
and we could use them as chairs to sit on or tables  
to eat on. What do you say?"  
Harm was the first to look up and was quickly  
joined by AJ and the Gunny.   
"Well we do need something to eat on." AJ  
reasoned.   
So soon Bud, Tiner, Gunny, Harm, Brumby, AJ and  
Mac were all helping in carrying large rocks back to  
the cave. After listening to Jordan on where to put  
them they had them set in place and were finally  
able to rest. Or so they thought. They hadn't sat  
down five minutes until they heard Dan Landers'  
voice.  
"Team one! Team one! Where are you?"  
Mac walked outside the cave and saw Dan Landers  
walking around on the beach followed by a camera  
crew looking for them. Mac jumped down from the  
small landing the cave was on and ran over to Dan.  
"Dan." Mac yelled when she caught up to him.  
"Mac, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Where are you guys living?"  
"In a cave back there." Mac pointed back into  
the woods.  
"Oh, listen your entire team needs to be on the  
beach where we first landed in about 30 minutes for  
the first challenge."  
"Alright." Mac said then took off back toward  
the cave to tell her team.   
  
Beach  
30 minutes later  
  
"Alright now that all the teams are here I want  
to tell you that when I refer to the Base this is  
where I mean and now the first challenge to see  
which team will be the first to eliminate a member  
will be decided on how good or bad your shelter is.  
We had seven very special judges flown over to judge  
this contest. Since they spent many years stuck on  
an island in the hit TV show Gilligan's Island our  
first contest's judges are the skipper, Gilligan,  
the professor, Mary Ann, Ginger, Mr. and Mrs. Howl."  
The cast members of Gilligan's Island came off this  
small boat and walked onto the beach. "Now judges  
you will decided who has the best lodging based on  
if you were going to have to live here for a long  
time. Remember to look for the shelter that can  
stand strong weather, age, which can best  
accommodate it members, and any little extras you  
feel like are important. Team One is up. Lead the  
castaways to your humble home."   
Team one started the long walk to their cave  
followed by the seven members of Gilligan's Island.  
When they arrived at the cave Harm and Gunny helped  
several cast members up the steps and into the cave.  
After looking around and talking for awhile the  
judges said they were done and left with Harm and AJ  
to help them find their way back to the base.  
There Keeter and Webb were waiting to take the  
judges to their camp. The judges looked inside  
everyone's home and then walked back to the base  
with Webb and Keeter to make their decision. They  
told their decision to Dan and left on the boat.   
  
The Base  
6:00 that night  
  
Both teams and Dan were gathered at the base to  
determine which team will be the one to lose one of  
their members on the cold night.   
Team one was seated to the left of Dan. AJ the  
teams captain sat on the edge letting him be closer  
to Dan. Next to him Gunny sat, beside him Harm, then  
Mac, Brumby, Roberts, Tiner, then Jordan. This was  
going to be how they sat every night when they came  
here.  
Team two sat to the right, Alexander on the  
edge. Next to him sat Tom, Webb, Keeter, Hawks,  
Singer, Peterson, then Palmer.   
"Alright earlier today the judges gave me their  
decision and I'm sorry team two, but according to  
them team one had the better shelter. So it's up to  
you to decide who leaves your group. We ask all of  
you to look behind you and there should be a marker  
and paper. Please write who you think from your  
team should leave the island and hand it to me when  
you're finished. Please don't let anyone else see  
your vote."  
  
Next Episode:  
  
WHO WILL BE OFF THE ISLAND? WILL IT BE...  
  
THOMAS BOONE  
ELIZABETH HAWKS  
JACK KEETER  
ALEXANDER NELSON (SECNAV)  
CLARK PALMER  
RENEE PETERSON  
LAUREN SINGER  
CLAYTON WEBB  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I know this is not how Survivor went but this is my  
story and I make the rules. By the way the teams  
were not chosen by any way that I have control over.  
I took each name and put them in my Santa hat and  
drew 8 names out for team one and the rest were team  
two.   
  
Amanda  
  
  



End file.
